Terror Falls 2
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Raven and Aqualad escaped but is their nightmarish horror movie ordeal they found themselves in really over? Rated for slasher gore and horror.
1. Chapter 1

**i ****said ****i ****wasn't ****writing ****anything ****new ****for ****teen ****titans-this ****isn't ****new ****by ****any ****stretch ****of ****the ****imagination. ****it ****was ****conceived ****in****conjunction ****with ****the ****original ****version ****of **** T****error**** F****alls. ****it ****became ****an ****abandoned ****idea ****scrap ****of ****a ****file ****sitting ****in ****the ****recycle ****bin ****for ****a ****very ****long ****time. ****i ****could ****have ****handed ****it ****over ****to**** one of ****my ****cousins ****who**** are ****rewriting ****the ****other ****stories ****i**** started then ****gave ****up****on****-****but ****i ****kept ****this ****one ****just ****in ****case ****i ****got ****an ****urge ****to ****take ****it ****out ****and ****finish ****it. ****the ****first ****scraped ****version ****was ****crap ****but ****the ****idea ****of ****a ****second ****part ****to ****this ****story ****was ****just ****too ****dang**** good**** to ****ignore-so ****i ****let ****it ****simmer ****in ****the ****back ****of ****my ****mind ****all ****this ****time ****until ****i ****quite ****literally**** dreamed ****up ****this ****rewritten ****version ****after ****re-reading ****version****2 ****(the ****typed ****and ****posted ****version) ****of ****Terror ****Falls ****a ****few ****weeks ****ago. ****If ****you ****haven't ****read ****Terror ****Falls ****you ****will ****need ****to ****do ****that ****first ****or ****this ****story ****isn't ****going ****to ****make ****any ****sense at all ****to ****you.**

* * *

Terror Falls 2

sequel to Terror Falls

_Raven __leans __down __whispering __soft __and __seductively __in __Aqualad's __ear.__"Time __to __wake __up __Garth..."__She __smirks __playfully __as __he __slowly __wakes __up __and __realizes__ that __he is naked with his __arms __and __legs __splayed __out __and __bound __to __the __bed__posts. __"My __turn __to __have__ some __fun __with __y-" __She __draws __in __a __sharp __breath __as __she __starts __to __crawl __on __top __of __his __naked __form __only __to __collapse __beside __him __on __the __bed __as __agonizing __cramps __rip __through __her.__ In a candlelit __shadow __on __the __wall __she __sees __the __monsters __shadow __rise __up._

Aqualad glances over at Raven as she moans in pain when he brings the car to a stop at the gas station-the only one between the hellish mountain town they left behind and the nearest city. He wouldn't stop at all if the car weren't getting low on gas. Aqualad looks over at Raven as she sits up suddenly-barely stifling a scream. "Raven..." He pauses before continuing. "...are you okay?"

Raven looks around wildly before she realizes they are back in the car. Finally she turns to Aqualad. "Is it over? Please tell me that its over."

"Its over...whatever it was its gone now...dead."

She looks around as the rain drizzles away to a stop. Some part of her registered what happened to that thing when it got wet. Raven breathes easier as she begins to calm.

"Got to stop for gas and then we will get as far away from this place as we can. Do you want anything?"

"No...just hurry...please." She looks over at Aqualad as he reaches for the door handle. "Better find something to clean up your leg. I will heal it as soon as my powers come back."

Aqualad takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly before he gets out of the car. He looks all around before closing the door and stepping away from it-despite what he saw happen to that thing-to make sure it isn't lurking somewhere.

-1-

Inside the attendant who is very chummy with the mountain getaway and its secret looks outside at the car with a scowl as he quickly grabs to the keys to his van. He keeps his cool as the guy comes inside and overlooks his obvious injuries. "Rough night out there. Fill'er up?"

Aqualad nods then glances back out at Raven in the car before turning to what little the station carries in the way of first aide supplies.

-1-

Raven glances at the guy that comes out to fill up the car. She is in agony as she crawls into the backseat and tries to stretch out for relief only to end up curled up trembling with pain.

The attendant puts the pump in the tank and fills it up. He has to play this cool and go slow in case that guy is watching him. The two clearly had a rough time escaping and he is surprised he left the girl's side at all. He glances back inside when the tank is full to see the guy limping toward the checkout counter. They had to be smart to escape, but right now they are playing right into his hands. He looks at the car to make sure its unlocked then circles around to the side where his van is parked and opens the back door-pulling the girl out.

Raven cries out weakly trying to throw punches as she is pulled out of the car. At first she fears the monster but then she gets a look at the guy in service station apparel as he drags her to the van and yanks open the door. She is too weak and in too much pain to fight him off and her powers still aren't back yet.

The guy throws her into the back of the van then slams the door shut rushes into the drivers seat and speeds off.

-1-

Aqualad turns around a tRaven's cries in time to see her shoved into the van. It peels away before he can get outside. If that guy wasn't one of the mountain people Aqualad is sure he knew about them. He looks at th ecar-the guy clearly wants him to follow so he can get caught trying to get Raven away from him. It is all gone up there-but does this guy know that? What will he do to Raven when he gets there and finds it gone? Worse yet what if there is some magic way for him to bring it all back? He quickly gets into the car and speeds off after the van.

**READ****MY****PROFILE****BEFORE****YOU****REVIEW****PLEASE****for****a****list****of****the****things****in****reviews****that****trigger****my****bipolar****manic****episodes****and****please****for****both****my****sake****and****yours****don't****put****any**

**of****them****in****a****review.****you****don't****want****to****be****on****the****receiving****end****of****a****reply****if****something****does****trigger****an****episode****and****one****of****my****cousins****isn't****around****to****stop****me****from****replying.**


	2. Chapter 2

all it took was the end line of terror falls to set off this sequel. was it just my editor or did anyone else catch that connection?

* * *

Terror Falls 2-chapter 2

Raven tries to open the door-but the latch inside is broken and strong mesh wire separates her from the guy and the other doors.

"I don't know how you two got away girly-but you're going right back so they can finish the job."

Raven starts to speak but is stopped as she is wracked with sharp stabbing pains. She cries out in agony as the guy rounds a sharp curve and she is thrown against the side of the van.

"Cut the diva act. I aint falling for it."

She breaths sharply trying to catch her breath only to end up screaming from another wave of agonizing pain. It feels to her like its happening all over again with the monster. Another scream but of sheer terror escapes her this time as she realizes what is happening.

The guy glances toward the back of the van. That can't be acting. Something really must be wrong with the girl. It sounds like she's being murdered. "Hey girly-you okay back there?"

After one more deafening scream raven collapses and falls silent.

The sudden silence after all that screaming is very unnerving. The guy speeds on a little farther but he doesn't even hear the girl breathing anymore. "Girly?" Even if he lures the other guy back he is going to be in deep shit or belly or the beast if this girl dies on him. He brings the van to a screeching halt and jumps out. "You better not be faking to try some ambush and escape on me. Alls I gotta do is bring you back alive-they didn't say nothing about what condition you gotta be in." He pulls out a pistol intending to make her think twice if she decides to try something as he pulls the door open but its eerily quiet. He looks in to see her unmoving-slumped against the door that is still closed. Reaching in he grabs her shoulder and shakes her. "Girly?"

A shaft of moonlight pokes through the fleeing storm clouds and illuminates Raven. Her blood soaked pants are torn open at the crotch.

"What in the hell?" A low growl from inside the van catches the guys attention. As he leans in peering into the darkness for glowing red eyes suddenly appear. The guy staggers back as all goes dark when something clamps onto his head. He blindly shoots his pistol into the air several times as he flails around screaming while sharp teeth clamp down on his face bursting an eyeball. He drops the gun trying to pry the wet furry mass from his head and stumbles down into the ditch screaming.

*2*

Aqualad steps on the brakes as soon as he spots the van stopped in the road and throws the car into park behind it. As he gets out he entertains the idea that maybe he over-reacted and the guy at the gas station was just some pervert waiting for an unsuspecting girl to come along and rape her. He never should have left Raven alone. He rushes over to her when he spots her in the back of the van. There is no sign of the guy, which troubles him. Why leave her alone and chance her escaping unless he is done with her already. Aqualad's heart pounds as pulls open the door Raven is leaning against and she tumbles back seemingly lifeless into his arms. "Raven?" He stands there several agonizing seconds as she doesn't so much as draw a breath. As he takes in her torn bloody pants he shakily reaches a hand to her neck to feel for a pulse.

Raven suddenly opens her eyes gasping for breath.

"Raven!-"

"-Where is it?" She looks around wild-eyed.

"Where's what?"

"We have to get out of here now!" She struggles to get up and run-trying to pull Aqualad along with her.

Aqualad looks down at the ditch as what sounds like snapping branches catches his attention, only to see a bare arm bone tossed up on the pavement.

Raven panics trying to drag him away. "We have to go!"

The moon between the parting clouds reveals a small furry blood red creature almost like the monster but more humanoid in shape with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs.

Aqualad looks back at Raven's torn bloody clothes. She wasn't raped again as he feared-that thing came out of her. He backs away with Raven as the creature spots them.

Growling the creature makes a leap toward them.

"NO!" Raven holds her hand out and the creature bounces off her weak dark aura shield. "GO! I'm too weak to hold it for long." She cringes as the creature smacks into the shield again with a fierce angry growl.

Aqualad scoops Raven up carrying her to the car and lifting her inside before climbing in.

The small creature makes a leap for the car but misses as it backs away and falls to the pavement instead.

Raven looks back as Aqualad turns around in the road and speeds back toward the gas station.

The creature howls into the night as the full moon appears.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	3. Chapter 3

Terror Falls 2-chapter 3

*3*

Aqualad would like nothing more than keep driving but he stops at the gas station.

Raven looks over at him as he gets out of the car. Wordlessly she weakly manages to get out of the car and walk over to him. She takes his hand as he stares down the road from the direction they came from and leads him inside. Making him sit down she pulls out the bullet in his leg with her powers and thoroughly disinfects it with a bottle of alcohol sitting by the register on the counter before using her powers to heal it. Rather than meeting his gaze she just collapses on the floor.

Aqualad pulls Raven into his arm. "This isn't your fault. We couldn't have known what was going on up there."

"I could have sensed it if-"

"-Don't..."

Raven finally looks up at Aqualad. Her voice trembles as she speaks. "We have to stop it."

He knew that. Its why he stopped here instead of driving on. Aqualad looks down at her torn bloody clothes again before speaking. "Isn't it-?"

"-Its an alien monster-same as that other one. It killed that man only moments after it was born. If my powers hadn't come back when they did it would have killed us too. Those people up there-"

"-Were only kept alive by the monster. They turned to dust when it went away."

"What do you think that one out there will do when it clears out everything in the woods between here and the next town? It isn't just half of that other one. Its part demon too."

And part human like her Aqualad thinks-but he doesn't say it. He wonders if Raven really could do anything to stop it when face to face with it. He doesn't think he could knowing its a part of her.

-3-

The creature speeds through the woods at a pace that would rival even Kid Flash. It is hungry and looking for food. Most wildlife runs long before it reaches them. Some sixth sense picking up on it the young creature assumes but it doesn't matter. It knows where it can find penned up food that can't escape it. In a matter of minutes it is back at the mountain town once kept alive by its father. It searches out the farms pausing only to look into a pen as large four footed animals scuttle around in fear. It jumps the biggest one pummeling it to the ground from the sheer force of its attack and opens wide severing its head from its boy in one swift snap of its jaws.

*3*

Raven stands at the sink in the bathroom of the gas station scrubbing at the bite marks circling her neck until they bleed. She dowses them all thoroughly with alcohol before attempting to heal them. For a few moments she fears they won't heal-that she has been marked for life by that monster but slowly the wounds close up. She breathes a shaky sigh of relief as they disappear. She looks up as Aqualad brings her a fresh change of clothes from her travel bag.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait and call the other Titans for help."

"We can't wait that long." Raven watches him walk away. As she unfolds the clothes she finds her vial of drugs and syringe. She looks at it for a few moments then starts to toss it in the trash in disgust but stops. On an impulse that leaves her puzzled she jams the needle into the vial and draws out the remainder of it contents into the syringe. She caps it and pockets it in her clean hoodie. She changes pants then goes back to Aqualad.

"Alien monster..."

Raven nods. "The sheriff said it crashed in some kind of prison ship a long time ago. It ate their preacher when he said it was evil. With everyone else it made a deal. Immortality in exchange for sacrificing sexually active youth to it when it was hungry."

"All in a remote mountain hideaway where they could get away with it all this time."

"It isn't over yet. Not until we stop the other one. The longer we wait the stronger its going to get. We have to do it now."

Aqualad nods. "Okay...if you're sure about this."

"I'm sure." She leans heavily against Aqualad as they make their way out to the car. Absentmindedly she slips her hand into her pocket and grasps the syringe of drugs.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Terror Falls 2-chapter 4**

With the tree and power lines down on the road they were forced to take the logging trail back into the town. Maybe they could have been back there faster-but Aqualad has taken his time driving at a slower pace. He glances over at Raven as he pulls back out on the main road into town. He wonders if she knows he has been hoping she would call this off. That other thing they faced was a monster...but the little one...he just can't get over the fact that its half of Raven-her child. Finally he can't take it anymore and stops the car. "Raven-"

"-I know...but I can't think about that right now. I can't afford to." Raven turns to Aqualad. "We are the only ones that know how to stop it."

"What if that doesn't work with this one? It is only half of what the big one was."

"That's not the part of it that I'm worried about right now."

"Rae-"

"-Didn't you see its demon eyes? We have to stop it now before it gets too strong and we can't."

Aqualad looks over at her for a few moments before continuing to drive into the town.

Raven has no desire to return to this place but no one knows better than her what the demon part of the alien monster could be capable of if left unchecked. She looks up as Aqualad pauses at the fork in the road that separates the private farm lands from the tourist cabins. "The farms. It will be looking for food."

It is a short drive to the first farm where Aqualad stops. He grabs a flashlight from the glove compartment of the car before he gets out and follows Raven who makes a run for the barn. "Be careful!" He chases after her to where she stops.

"Its been here..." Everywhere she looks the moonlight reveals scattered bones of a dead animal and a hole in the fence where others must have trampled down it down to escape while the creature was feeding. "...Assuming the animals didn't die like the rest of the people."

"The people turned to dust completely. This looks like..." He pauses not wanting to think about the arm bone that popped up onto the road out of the ditch.

"...The guy from the gas station?" Raven heads into the barn. "Its here somewhere. We have to keep looking."

-4-

The creature perks up from its feast induced slumber. It listens to the sound of voices-one of which it recognizes as its mother. "Mommy..." It coos the word with a wicked grin before belching up a leg bone. It gets up from its perch in the rafters and climbs down.

-4-

Raven freezes it sounded like something just called her mommy. She glances all around as a bone falls to the ground. "Its here."

Aqualad tries to pull Raven out of the barn but she refuses to move.

She takes the flashlight from him turns it on-shinning it around the barn.

"Hello Mommy." The creature jumps down into the beam of the flashlight and stands up to its full toddler height.

"Its bigger..." Aqualad looks that the creature with four glowing red eyes. It has blood red fur with black stripes and a thick black mane around his head that runs down its back. "...it wasn't that big before."

Raven looks at it wide-eyed unmoving. Aqualad was right she realizes-no matter how much she wishes she could think of it as a monster-seeing it she can't deny that it is her child...her son.

"Isn't Mommy going to say hello to her baby boy?"

Aqualad glances from the monster to Raven. He feared this would be her reaction.

"Why is Mommy sad? Mommy want a hug to make it all better?"

She starts forward almost hypnotically toward the small creature.

"Raven!" Aqualad grabs her arm and pulls her back. Glancing back toward the well beside the house he makes water rise from it and halfheartedly slams it toward the small creature. He doesn't intend to hurt it-only scare it off.

The creature quickly scampers up a nearby support beam with a wicked grin.

Snapping out of it Raven looks up at Aqualad with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Go away Garth-sometimes called Aqualad. I only want Mommy." It holds out its hand and a dark aura forms slamming Aqualad back into and through the barn wall.

"Garth!" Raven turns starting to run after him but finds herself held in place.

"We don't need him Mommy. Come with me now and I promise to let him live."

Raven is forced to turn around and walk toward the creature. As hard as she tries to fight it she finds herself very near the pole reaching up toward the creature.

"That's it come to me-Mommy."

She looks up as the creature jumps from the pole to the back door of the barn which it shoves open. "This way Mommy."

Raven is forced to follow it out into the night through the dew laden grass.

"Just a little farther Mommy."

A few steps further into some overgrown weeds sends Raven crashing through old rotted boards and tumbling down an old dried up well shaft.

"Mommy got away before but not this time."

Raven draws breath to scream as the creature climbs down the well.

"Go on-scream. Lure the other one. I'm still hungry...but don't worry-I won't eat Mommy. Mommy will make an unstoppable army of brothers. And I will lead them all-show old Granddaddy Trigon how world domination is done."

She looks at the creature in shock as it reaches her. "Y-you know-"

"-About demons? I saw everything inside your mind as I was growing inside you. Why hide in the back woods with a town of a few immortality seeking humans as my servants when I can have the world."

-4-

Aqualad gets up and rushes back toward the barn. The creature has powers like Raven. As much as he finds it pains him to think so she was right it has to be stopped...somehow. Aqualad calls out as he reaches the barn. "Raven?" He looks around briefly before heading out the backdoor.

-4-

It yawns as it drops down in front of Raven. "Sleepy..." It looks up at its Mommy with a sly grin. "...Snack first."

Raven backs away as it comes toward her but its stopped by the wall of the well. She glances up sure that its not going to let her use her powers to attempt escape. As she pulls her hoodie tight around her she feels the syringe in her pocket. It may be the only chance she has to at least slow it down if its powers are affected like hers were by the drugs. "You want a snack?"

"Yes Mommy."

Raven trembles trying to force herself to relax as it comes closer to her and drags a claw along her shirt ripping it down the front. Raven slips the syringe from her pocket and uncaps it.

It peels back the clothing from its Mommy's breast and crawls into her arms before biting down on one of her nipples-sucking greedily from the demon blood that flows from the wound.

For a few moments Raven savors the feeling of it in her arms-as her baby. Part of her would like nothing more than to take him away to some secluded spot and raise him where there is no one for him to hurt or anyone to hurt him. She strokes its fur as she speaks. "Rest...its nap time." Uncapping the needle she slowly raises it to the little creatures arm and jabs it in-pressing the plunger a little.

In shock from the pain the creature yelps as it jumps out of Raven's arms and bumps the syringe against the wall forcing all the drugs into its system. It pulls out the empty needle with a screech of pain.

-4-

Aqualad turns hearing the wail of pain and heads in the direction of the abandoned well.

-4-

"Bad Mommy!" It staggers around for a few moments only to drop the needle as it collapses unmoving.

Raven was only hoping to block its powers like the drugs did hers. Maybe given what it is a little wouldn't have hurt it but all that was in the syringe is obviously too much. She reaches out taking it her arms as it gasps struggling to breathe. "No! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Raven?!"

She looks up at Aqualad. "I didn't mean to kill it..."

In the light cast in the well by the flashlight Raven had been holding he can see a needle lying close to her. He doesn't really know what to say. It was her baby, but at only hours old it was clearly dangerous and needed to be stopped.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	5. Chapter 5

Terror Falls 2-chapter 5

Epilogue

*5*

Raven looks up from the little grave near the falls as Aqualad approaches her. She takes his hand burying herself in his arms as he helps her up. "It may have been a little monster...but it was mine...and I killed it..."

"Don't do this to yourself."

After a few moments Raven begins to calm down. "Its for the best. It would have done very bad things if given the chance to escape...and I don't think anyone could have stopped it."

The dawning of the sun signals the start of a new day as they walk back to the car and drive away.

-5-

A bird-a raven settles upon the little grave and preens itself. Just as it is about to take flight a little furry red hand shoots up through the dirt and grabs it pulling it down.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	6. Chapter 6

terror falls 3 teaser-tf3 available now

Raven sits up in bed gasping as she awakens drenched in a cold sweat. She barely manages to stifle a scream as the tower rumbles with sound of the thunder. Trembling she wipes her teary eyes as she gets out of bed and grabs a cell phone that she keeps for only one purpose.

-1-

Aqualad turns over only half awake when he hears buzzing. "Go away Bee its too early for training." He sits up suddenly realizing its not the Titans East team leader, but the cell phone he keeps to talk to Raven. With a glance at the moonlit darkness outside he quickly grabs the vibrating phone off the bedside table. "Raven?"


End file.
